Naruto One Shots
by Artist of the Oasis
Summary: Rating varies of each One-Shot.
1. Gaara1

Watching her sit in my office and listening to her talk. It's hard for me to focus while she is around, her beauty was so profound. I had to look out of my office window a few times just so I wouldn't stare at her too long. She was my client and I had to be careful of what I said and how I looked at her.

Working as a psychologist I've met many interesting people. I feel so bad for them, they all have so many issues in their life and I just want to help them. But she was different, far different from the others.

Her name is Alexandra, she is a soft spoken woman and tiny in size. When she come to see me she talk about how she was abused by her ex- I think is her ex- she never really say but I can only hope he is. I hate when women come to me to talk about how abusive their boyfriends are but they never leave them.

Alexandra have so many issues from her abuse. Most days she just cries for almost the whole session. As bad as I want, I can't just hug her and tell her how much I love her and want to help her. I can make her happy, I can love her the way she needs to be loved.

Is so hard being around her and not being able to do what I want because of my job. It would be bad for me to tell her how I feel for her but it would be even worse if she doesn't feel the same, so I can't do anything but what she pay me for- be her psychologist.

I needed to get away to clear my head. Alexandra told me at our last session that she was moving. I was hurt that I'd never see her again but maybe is best for her to make a new start. I didn't ask her where she was going though; I thought it would be best for me to not know.

I planned a vacation for myself the same day she told me she was leaving- our last time seeing each other- it was hard but just like her, I needed a new start. I can come back to my office with a clear mind and do my job.

Me and my brother, Laurent, went to Chicago once and I really liked it so I planned on going there. Maybe it was good that Alex was moving now I can work without any distractions. I know I will always think about her though.

—

I slept through most of my flight; it felt really nice to just relax. Having people tell me all their problems is hard. I have to keep it between the two of us and not let my personal feelings get in the way of my work. I planned on doing a lot of partying while I was on vacation so I needed to get some rest for the day.

While I checked into my hotel I swore I saw her but when I looked again she was gone. My mind must be playing tricks on me. I just need to get over her, but I know it won't be easy. I've been seeing her for almost 2 years now and I've grown to love her.

Once I was in my room I crashed on the bed, it felt so comfortable. So soft and big, I wish Alex were here to lie in it with me. The things I'd do to her.

No! Don't think like that. Don't think of her.

I have a lot planned for tonight. I want to get drunk and meet some sexy girls. I'm still young, so I should act like it. I rolled over to my stomach about to drift off to sleep when I remembered I didn't take my phone off airplane mode.

I had 3 missed calls and 1 text. The calls came from the same number- but I didn't know whose number it was so I cleared my call log and checked the text. If they didn't leave a voicemail then it must not be important. The text was from my brother- Laurent- he was checking to see if I'd landed yet. I'll text him back later; right now I needed some rest.

—

I picked a random club with a long line to go to. There were plenty of sexy women here; it was almost too hard for me to pick one, but then again who says I have to pick just one? I had a few drinks at the bar and spent some time talking before hitting the dance floor with one of the girls I met when I was coming in. Her name was Lola, she was tall and gorgeous.

"Are you single?" She asked me.

"Of course I am."

"Good, do you wanna come back to my place or should we go to yours?"

She was bold as hell and I loved it.

"We can go to mine."

"Let's go then."

She grabbed my hand and led me to the exit. On our way out I spotted a familiar face. We looked at each other at the same time. She looked a little annoyed for some reason. It took me a few seconds to realize who she was.

"Alex!" I shouted through the crowd of people.

"Who are you talking to?" Lola grabbed my arm and looked in the same direction.

I turned my attention for a split second and Alex was gone. Maybe I'm still stuck on her, maybe I had too much to drink. I need to get out of here.

"No one."

I wrapped my arm around Lola and we left the club.

—-

"This is a nice room ya got here. You here visiting someone?" Lola jumped up and down on the plush bed.

"Non, I'm here on vacation. I'm from France but I live in California."

She dropped down on all fours and crawled across the bed until she was in front of me.

"I can tell you're French, you have that thick French accent. I wonder what else of yours is thick."

"Why don't you find out?"

Our mouths crashed against each other. Her lips were smooth and soft, yet plump and firm. In one swift move I picked her up and wrapped her legs around my waist. I was getting so hard from just touching her; I couldn't wait to actually feel her. I trailed my hand up her dress to her wet, throbbing center and massaged her swollen clit. Hearing her moans turned me on even more.

"Wait." She said.

She dropped down to the floor and pushed me down on the bed. I pulled my shirt over my head while she undid my jeans. She left small kisses and love bites down my stomach and pelvis until she got to my rock hard dick. She peppered my head with kisses before taking all of me in her mouth.

"Ssss, fuck." I groaned.

She was no beginner at this, she definitely know how to please and man. A million different thought cloud my mind at this moment and before I knew it my mind was back on Alexandra. Before I could push her face from my mind I was calling her name.

"What?! Who the fuck is she?!" I felt a sharp sting to my face.

"Wait, calm down." I reached for her arm but she pulled away.

"Who the fuck is Alexandra? Is she your girlfriend? Is that why you're in a hotel room, you lying asshole. I hope she dumps your cheatin ass!"

"No, you don't understand." I tried to stop Lola but she grabbed her belongings and stormed out of my room.

Dammit

—-

I didn't sleep well last night; Alex was stuck in my head. I wondered how she was doing, what she was doing, was she ok and if she misses me. I needed to get some fresh air so I got dressed to go for a walk and get some breakfast.

On my way to the elevator I could hear shouting coming from the opposite end of my floor. It sounded like a girl and a guy. I didn't know if I should make sure the girl was ok or mind my own business. It was a tough choice but I needed to make sure whoever this girls was wasn't being hurt.

I was 2 doors away when the door that the yelling was coming from swung open. A short, slightly husky guy came storming out and left the door propped open, He stormed to the elevator, as soon as he got on I peeked into his suite.

Inside I saw a small woman tossing clothes into a suitcase on the bed. She was crying. My heart skipped a beat when I realized who she was.

"Alexandra." I whispered.

Her head snapped in my direction when she heard my voice. She quickly wiped her face before turning back to me.

"Larry-uh , W-what are you doing here?" She stammered.

"I'm on vacation here."

"Oh, are you having fun?" She forced a fake smile on her face and tried her best to sound excited.

"Is he the one that hurts you?"

She stared at the floor for a minute before answering. "He's my husband." She fought back more tears.

"Is he the one that hurts you?" I asked again.

I didn't want to hear anything else she had to say, all I could think about what getting my hands on this guy.

"Yes."

I stormed off towards the elevator; I couldn't wait to find him. My fists were clenched so tight there was hardly and circulation.

"Wait!" I could hear her shouting down the hall to me but I ignored her.

It was as if things were timed perfectly. As soon as I stopped in front of the elevator, the doors opened and there he stood.

I got a tight grip on is shirt and yanked him out of the elevator. I swung at him with all I had. Hearing my fist connect with his face was the most satisfying thing ever. Blood flew from his mouth and landed on the wall behind him. I could hear Alex shouting for me to stop but I tuned everything around me out.

I kept hitting him until I felt her grab my arm and beg for me to stop.

"If you ever lay a hand on her again I will kill you- as a matter of fact stay away from her forever. Now go." I let go of his shirt and he eventually found his way back to the elevator. He was so dazed I doubt he even knows what day it is anymore.

"Why did you do that?" Alex's eyes were filled with tears.

I couldn't hide this anymore; I need to tell her how I feel. "Because I love you."

"What?" She drew back in confusion.

"I love you. Every time I see you, you look so beautiful. Even when you cry I can't stop looking at you. You are a beautiful woman, you deserve so much and I can give it to you. I'm sorry I never tell you before but-"

"It's your job, I know." She cut me off. "It's ok. Most days I cried because I realized that I'd fallen in love with you too but was too afraid to say anything. Afraid that you didn't feel the same and afraid of what could happen if my husband found out."

"Why didn't you say you were married?"

"Because I didn't want to lose you." She whimpered.

"Look at me." I tilted her head up with my finger." You will never lose me. I'm here for you. If you come with me then I can show you but we have to leave right now."

Our lips met for our first kiss. It was the most passionate kiss I'd ever had in my life. I dreamed of what kissing her was like and what she would say when told her I loved her. It turned out to be the best moment of my life.

"Let me grab my things and I'm all yours." He ran back to her room to pack her luggage.

I wish I would have said something sooner but maybe things worked out this way for a reason. I never knew how much I loved her until now and I will let her know every single day we spend together.


	2. Deidara1

"Hurry up, Akira un, Your slowing down!" I heard Deidara yell from his spot next to Sasori.

"Aww, come on Dei! I'm just enjoying the scenery, after all, how many times do we get the chance to stroll on the beach?" I asked my blonde bestfriend.

"Deidara is right, hurry up," came the gruff voice of Sasori in his ugly puppet.

"Come on Sasori-danna, I thought you loved me! And if you truly loved me, you wouldn't scold me like that!" I pouted childishly, teasing him.

Deidara snickered and I could feel that Sasori wanted to turn around and lash that big metal tail at me. I looked at the sea on my right-hand side and a smile lit on my face.

I didn't like the sea, but when I was growing up, I lived by the sea with my family, until they all got slaughted, but the sea brings back alot of memories.

I could feel the salty air blowing threw my black hair. That was one thing I loved about the sea, the small of the air.

I bumped into Deidara's back, not really paying attention to my surroundings and not having noticed he stopped walking.

They were looking at something. Their was a man, a lifegaurd, walking toward the sea holding a rope with a dog tied to the end of it.

He walked into the water, still holding the dogs rope, and seemed to be heading for a old dead tree that was in the ocean.

He walked to the tree that was surrounded by sea water, took the dogs rope, and tied it around a branch of the tree.

I watched in horror as he walked back to the shore, leaving the dog there to paddle for its life, and with each wave, being pushed under the water with it filling its lungs.

The lifegaurd walked back to his chair on the beach as if nothing had happened, as if he didnt just leave a poor dog tied up to drawn in the water.

I could feel anger building up inside of me, how dare he do that?! I spead walked past Deidara and Sasori, Deidara following behind me. I walked up to the lifegaurd.

"Hey! What did you do that for baka? Why did you leave that dog to drawn in the sea?!" I shouted angrily.

"Da dog vas barking at me," the lifegaurd said in a wierd accent that I'd never heard before.

"Thats your reason?! I hope you burn in the deapths of Hell, you fucker!" I shouted, "Deidara, keep him here, don't let him go, ok?"

"Sure, un," He answered. Deidara new not to mess with me when it came to animals, expecially when ones life was at steak.

Tha lifegaurd just sat in his chair with a confused look on his face, as if he didn't know he had done something wrong. He just sat their and looled like it was completly ok to kill a dog like that, and that angered me enev more.

I rushed to the sea, the dog the only thing in my mind. I normally didn't like to go into the sea water, but that didn't bother me right now.

I got to it in seconds, my Akatsuki cloak now soaked. I cut the rope with my kunai, and picked up the dog, rushing back to the beach.

I coughed out the small amound of sea water that had got into my lungs while I was getting the dog free. I starting to pump the dogs chest to get the water out, after about 5 minuutes it started vomiting the water out of its belly.

I sat back on the beach, exsausted, Deidara walked over to me with the lifrgaurd. He had tied a rope, that was like the one tied around the dogs neck, around the mans neck and was pulling him toward me, not so gently may I add.

Once Deidara got to me, he handed me the other end of the rope he was hollding. He took off his cloak, reavelling his grey-blue mesh shirt under it, and reached down to the panting dog in the floor, wrapping his cloak around the dog to give it warmth.

Now that I got a good look at the dog, it was very small. It couldnt have been more the 3 weeks old, I dought it was old enough to be away from its mother!

I smilled as Deidara stroked it softly, calming it down. When i met Deidara, he didnt care about animals, but I convinced him to care about them, just as he convinced me to care about are.

Deidara was my bestfriend and I loved him. I loved him as a bestfriend and as a man, and I would give my life for the beautiful blonde haired, blue eyed terrorist bomber infront of me.

"Um, can I gow naw?" Asked the man I was holding on the rope.

Me and Deidara both looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Akira, how about we give this guy a taste of his own medicine?" Deidara asked.

"Agreed,"

I walked into the sea, dragging the man behind me to the old dead tree that he had tied the dog too. Once we got their, I tied the rope very tightly around the trunk, and left him there, going back to the shore.

Deidara got out some clay out and made a seagull out of it, then made it fly out to land on one of the branches above the drawning man. I gave him a confused look.

"If he finds a way out, or someone saves him, it will follow him and turn him into art, un. And it will go off in about an hour otherwise, hmm."

I nooded and smiled at him softly. We walked back to Sasori, who was not that happy he had to wait do long, and carried on to the hotel we would be staying at for the night.

On the way to the hotel, we came across a petshop. Deidara and I excused ourselves from Sasori and went to the pet shop.

We walked up to the lady at the front desk.

"Excuse me mam, but we found this little puppy walking along the beach. It looks too youngg to be away from its mother, would you be able to tell us how old it is please?" I asked politely.

The woman behind the counter, an elderly woman with greying hair and harsh looking brown eyes, eyed us and then the dog.

"It looks to be about 3 weeks old, you shouldn't have taken it from the beach. Now if you find its mother, she will not accept it," the woman said.

"Well excuse us for trying to help a puppy, un," Deidara said.

The woman glared at us, "If thats all you wanted to know, then leave."

"What do you recommend us to feed him, mam?" I asked.

"On the third shelf from the fishtanks, there is puppy food you can bye."

I nodded and got it, I then paid for the dog food, and left the pet shop along with Deidara.

Once we arived at the hotel we wwnt to the apartment we were assigned too. Sasori had got his own room, so me and Deidara had to share, which I was quite nervous about.

We put the puppy down and watched as it walked around, sniffing the room.

"What do you think we should call him, Deidara?"

"I dont know, why dont you think about a name, hmm?" 

"How about,ummm, ummm. How about we call him Blast?! You now, like an explosion?"

Deidara chuckeled and nodded,"Okey, so his name'll be Blast," he looked over to the puppy," do you like that name, Blast, un?"

Blast yapped and ran to Deidara, jumping on his lap excitedly. I smiled at the sight.

A little while later, me and Deidara agreed it was time to sleep. Blast was asleep in minutes. Dei and I got into bed and lay side by side. My back was turned away from him, looking onto Blast sleeping on the make-shift bed I'd made for him.

I felt Deidara's arm slip around my waist and his chest press against my back. I closed my eyes as I felt his breath and soon his lips on my nack gently.

"Da-Deidara, what are you doing?" I asked shyly.

"Please, don't tell me you didn't want this Akira, un."

I blushed slightly, "W-what are you talking 'bout, DeiDei?"

I felt him smirk, and he kissed my neck again, sending shivers down my spine. "You don't think I'v noticed how your always trying to impress me, hmm? Like how you got so involved in art and such, as well as what you named Blast."

I blushed more badly this time, ya, it was true that I was trying to impress him. But I never thoght he would think of it like that. All my thoughts got dispanded as he ran his tonge up my neck, stopping at my jaw. I shivered.

He then kissed his way to my ear, nibbling on it gently. I felt his hand moving to my shoulder blade, pushing it down so that I was on my back.

Deidara then got ontop of me, mine and his nose touching one another. We locked eyes. I saw so much emotion in those beautiful eyes of his, happiness, excitement, naughtiness, slyness and the most important one: love.

I pushed up, pressing my lips against his in a rogh kiss. He kissed back justed as roughly, as well as pressing his body against mine. We spent a while kissing, but broke apart for air.

"I love you, un."

I smilled and kissed hima again, gently this time.

"I love you too, Deidara."


	3. Hidan

"Hidan, I want to leave..."

Hidan looked over at me strangely. I expected him to protest, but instead he simply turned and followed me as I walked away.

Once we stepped outside, I breathed in deeply, relieved to be away from the stifling atmosphere of the room thats now filled with blood stains. I let the cool, crisp night air fill my lungs completely before slowly letting out the breath that I didn't realise I had been holding. The horrible stench of blood and cropses lingered in my long puple hair.

"Don't you just hate that smell?" I, Sarina, asked quietly, crinkling my nose. It never ceased to amaze me that my childhood friend, once cool,calm and collected, was now an S-rank criminal and had murded hundreds, all for that dredful God of his.

I to was an S-rank criminal, but I only did it to stay with Hidan, even if we didn't see eachother that was mine and Hidans first mission together in a long time, he didn't like to go on mission with me.

The day that he became a Jashinist was the worst day of my life, because it was also the day he told me we couldn't be friends. He had told me it was because Jashin had told him to do it, so he had to listin, which led to me hating his God. My wolf tail twitched at the memory.

"I don't know about you, but I'm dying for a shower." I said,trying to stiffle the awkwardness.

The silance was killing me. Hidan absolutly refused to speak to me. He slowly set off down the footpath away from the room he had used for his ritural, in silence. Now it was my turn to follow him. I didn't have the desire to discuss it. I was afraid of what would come of the discussion.

Instead of heading to the forest, we just kept walking. We had already gotten the skroll Pein-in-the- $$ asked for, so there was no need to dwindle any longer on this mission, but he seemed to know that I didn't want to go home yet.

At this point in time, I just wanted to walk, to be with my ex-best friend, even if it was awkward. I hooked my arm around Hidan's and rested my head onto his shoulder as we strolled along.

I thoght he would push me off him when I did that, but he didn't. He looked down at my hands that were interlinked with his right arm, smiled and placed his own free hand over the both of them. He patted my hands before giving them a tight squeeze. The warmth emanating from his hand over mine crept its way through my body.

That small smile gave me hope, he hadn't smiled like that since our childhood days. It wasn't that manic-smile he used to often these days, but a nice, caring smile. I was also slightly shoked at what he did though, but as I said, it gave me hope.

We ended up walking right up to the foreshore, where the street of this small village met the beach. My feet hit the sand, sinking in slightly. I took my shoes off, and buried my feet in the cool grains of white. I walked along, dragging my feet a little.

I stopped walking and tugged on Hidan's arm to get him to stop as well. We stood looking out over the water. I dropped my shoes to the sand, and crossed my arms to try and protect myself to the coolness of the wind. The sky was clear and bright, the horizon sprinkled with tiny, glittering stars, almost like diamonds. Moonlight danced off the waves, illuminating the breaking water with silvery patches. The sound of the ocean seemed to heal my anxiety, dissolving it as the water crashed against the shore.

I barely heard Hidan's faint sigh. I turned to him, watching the ocean breeze whipping his silver hair softly around the edges of his face. Even in the diminishing light, his purple eyes still sparkled with the moonlight.

Gaining my corage, I asked the one question I had wanted answered for forever. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you become a Jashinist? Why did you listin to him about leaving me? Tell me why!" I was shouting now, my wolf ears flat against my head as tears made there was into my golden eyes.

He met my gaze, confusion lingering in his expression.

"Jashin told me to, so I had to do it." He replied surprising calmly.

"Oh,yeah, and if Jashin told you to jump off a cliff, you'd do it write?" I said sarcasticly.

Anger was present on Hidans face as he whipped aroung, facing me now.

"You know what?" he asked.

"What?"

"Fuck it."

"What." I asked confusingly, tilting my head to the side.

Before I could say anything else, his lips smashed into mine. I wa so surprised as his lips roughly kissed mine.

He quikly pulled away, turning around. "Jashin said I was not aloud to love someone, but I already did, he said.

I frowned,"So you stayed away from me because you love me?"

"Yes."

"Then why did you kiss me? Isn't that braking the rules?"

"Yes, but, sometimes even the most religious people disobey their God sometimes," my eyes widened as he turned around," and I cant keep myself away from you eany longer."

This time I was the one who kissed him, just as roughly as he kissed me. I don't know how long we must have kissed on that beach for, but it was surely the best day of my life.


	4. Sasuke

It was a normal Saturday night, just like any other, and I was spending it with a group of my friends at Ichiraku's ramen shop. It had been a quiet week for me; the mall i worked at had opened a new store last week, but right now everything was settled and normal. Despite that I felt tired, as if I had been working twice as hard. I usually stayed up to call Sasuke before both of us went to sleep, but a couple of nights this week I had dozed off before our usual time. Even to night I could tell I was getting drowsy as I nibbled at my ramen, and Sasuke kept stealing glances at me. I had annoyed him the first night I fell asleep before our phone call, but after it happened a second time I could tell he was worried, even if he was not the type to let it show.

I was doing my best to eat my dinner, but something seemed off. "Hey, Naruto?" I finally asked, "Did you change your ramen recipe? It tastes different." Naruto had started working at this old ramen shop just after school finished to earn some money.

Naruto shook his head, his brows furrowed in concern. "Mine tasted the same as always," Sasuke said. Then, much to my surprise, my usually cold boyfriend scooted nearer to me and pushed my bangs aside to place a warm hand on my forehead. "No fever," he mumbled, "but are you feeling okay, Alyssa?"

His open concern for me was shocking, and I must not have been alone because everyone was staring at us. Even so, they did not delve into their usual teasing. They were concerned too. "Y-you look e-exhaust-ted," Naruto's girlfriend, Hinata told me gently, trying her best not to hurt my feelings. I was a bit embarrassed, but if I looked half as tired as I felt, she was right.

"I haven't quite felt myself all week," I finally admitted. "Maybe I am coming down with something. Mostly I'm just tired, though."

Sasuke looked at me with concern. "I'll take her home," he said, getting to his feet. "C'mon, let's go." Still being careful with me, he led me gently by the hand, and I waved a short goodbye to our friends.

I breathed deeply as the cool, early winter air hit my face. It was surprisingly refreshing, and I felt re-energized. "You going to be okay walking home?" Sasuke asked, studying my face, and I nodded. "Good. If you change your mind, tell me. I can call a cab."

We walked together in silence for a while, until finally he spoke up again. "Next time you get sick, you have to tell me earlier," he scolded me, though his voice did not carry its usual sharpness. "I don't like it when you make me worry." As usual when he was talking about his feelings, my beloved boyfriend couldn't look me in the eye, his gaze focused instead on the ground. I had come to think of it as cute, but my foggy brain couldn't muster a smile this time.

"I'm really sorry," I replied. "I honestly just thought I was tired."

"Yeah…" Sasuke's onxy gaze flickered over to me a moment, his brow furrowed- well, more than usual- as if he were thinking. "If you're not feeling better in the morning, we should take you to a doctor. A week is a long time to feel sick."

"Wow, you are worried." I tried to tease him to lighten the mood. "I'm not used to you being so sweet. I think it's making me nauseous." I was joking at first, but then I realized that I really did feel a rumble in the pit of my stomach.

"Hey, you okay? Your face just went as white as a sheet." We stopped walking, and I must have swayed a bit because Sasuke put a hand out to steady me.

"Need to get home," I said weakly. Nothing more needed saying; I was swept up in a pair of lean but strong arms and carried the short remaining distance to my apartment.

I recovered a bit of the color in my face once I was off my feet, so I was able to unlock the door and rush inside. I had barely kicked my shoes off before I had to run to the bathroom and lose my Ramen. Luckily- for lack of a better word- I felt better after emptying the contents of my stomach, and emerged looking for a drink. Apparently Takuto had been hovering outside the door, torn between giving me any privacy I might need and trying to take care of me. "Sit," he demanded, steering me towards the bed. I protested, insisting I needed water, but he went to fetch it for me instead. After handing me the glass, he sat next to me on the bed, and I leaned on his shoulder to borrow his strength. "You okay?" he asked, stroking my hair softly.

"Better," was all I could mumble in reply as I sipped the water he brought me. "Sorry to cause you trouble."

"Hn," Of course, this was Sasuke's way of telling me it wasn't any trouble at all, but I didn't expect him to say much. He had already surprised me enough tonight by taking care of me so attentively. "I'll stay here tonight," he offered, "and take you to a doctor in the morning. It's getting late already, so will you be okay for now?"

"Yeah. I really do feel better after that." With the nausea relieved, though, I felt exhaustion weighing on me again. I was glad to go to bed and wish for morning to come quickly.

I hate doctors, but I can't run away from the truth of how sick I feel. Sasuke was chased out of the exam room by a nurse who had oviously cought the fangirl-fever because she was reluctunt to do so. "We'll do a couple of simple tests before we start poking you with needles, okay Miss Alyssa?" she said to me brightly. "I'll make this as quick as can be so your handsome little boyfriend can come back in." She took my vitals, then handed me a plastic cup and pointed me to the restroom. I was mortified to bring back the sample she needed, but of course she was entirely professional and smiled the whole time.

After she left, Sasuke was allowed back into the room. He stroked my hair and asked for the millionth time how I was feeling. "I'm okay at the moment," I replied. "Besides being kind of paranoid about medical stuff, anyway." He nodded, then much to our surprise the door opened. The nurse was already back, still wearing her creapy smile and carrying a stack of papers.

"Well, it didn't take us long!" she announced. "Now, this young man is your boyfriend, right Miss Alyssa?" I nodded, so she kept on. "Good, good, because according to our test results, you are pregnant, Miss Alyssa."

She gave us a moment to react, but all Sasuke and I could seem to do was stare at each other without a word.

Several moments that felt like years ticked by in silence. Pregnant? I was- we were- pregnant? Sasuke was equally shocked, judging by the look on his face, and neither of us could summon the words we needed.

"Well, then," the cheery nurse finally interrupted, "I see you two need some time. If you have any questions you can ask me before you leave, otherwise just check out at the front desk. Take as much time as you need, now!" In a flurry the nurse was gone, leaving only me and Sasuke in the exam room that practically echoed in the silence.

I was surprised at what finally broke the wall between us. Sasuke slumped over to bury his head in my shoulder, and his body started shaking. I thought he might be crying at first, but the shaking turned into laughter. Tense, nervous laughter, sure, but it made me crack a grin too. "Holy shit, we're having a baby," he mumbled between chuckles.

"Yeah, I guess we are," I answered, though the whole thing felt completely unreal. Sasuke's arms slipped around my waist and pulled me close. I wanted to return the embrace, but I was still in a bit of shock, and my body was not responding to my will. My wooden reception prompted him to look up from my shoulder at last and ask if I was okay. "I'm scared," I admitted. I was finally able to break out of my stiff posture and pull myself into Takuto's warm, solid chest. "A baby is going to change everything. My apartment, my job, everythig, none of that is going to work the same anymore. There's so much to think about, and I don't even know where to start."

"Don't be stupid." I felt a gentle kiss land in my hair as Sasuke softly stroked my back. "You start by depending on me. We're in this together, okay?" I was reassured by his uncharacteristically kind and strong words. He had a foul mouth, but underneath that he was reliable, even sweet sometimes. With Sasuke at my side, this would be okay.

We went back to my apartment after picking up a few things that were supposed to help with the nausea- the exhaustion, unfortunately, I would just have to deal with. Apparently growing a person was just really tiring. I was brewing some ginger tea when we both got a text from Riki. Urgent meeting tonight, it said, Aiko needs to be there even if she's sick. Takuto and I exchanged glances. "He must have something in mind for me during a mission," I sighed as I read. "I hope it's something I can manage…"

"What the hell are you talking about?" I looked up from my phone to see my boyfriend frowning. "You can't be thinking about going on a mission when you're pregnant."

"Not if it's anything dangerous of course! But I don't think I'm ready to tell them yet, so if it's something easy, then I think it's better-"

"No." Takuto was insistent. "Every mission is dangerous, Aiko. I'm not letting you go into the field right now. If you don't want to tell the guys about the baby yet, we'll come up with some other excuse."

I shook my head vehemently. "You're being overprotective!"

"Hell yes, I am!" Takuto rose to his feet to emphasize his point. "And you better get used to it! You're carrying our baby. If anything happened to you now I'd lose twice as much. I'm not letting that happen, you understand?" He stood tall in front of me, not threatening, but imposing, his eyes intense. The next words he spoke were quieter, but just as serious. "So don't do anything stupid. No missions."

My heart pounded under his heated gaze. I was used to Takuto's protective side, but it felt different. The words our baby gave it a whole new weight. I wanted to be angry, but really thinking about the new little life I was carrying brought out my defensive instincts, too. He was right. "Okay," I nodded. "We'll figure out how to tell Riki that I can't go."

Satisfied, Takuto finally smiled warmly before leaning in to kiss me. It was gentle at first, but quickly grew more passionate. The tea kettle began to whistle but we were lost in each other.

I was feeling better by the time we were supposed to meet everyone at Le Renard Noir. The ginger tea had gotten rid of the nausea, and I had a quick nap in the afternoon to refresh my energy. Part of me wished I had spent that time with Takuto instead, because we had so much to talk about, but he had been the one to point out that I needed to rest up if I didn't want anyone to start putting the pieces together about my condition yet. We went to the bar together, a bit early to grab some dinner before the meeting. "Pork noodles?" Takuto asked, assuming I would want our usual favorite, but the idea churned my stomach and I quickly shook my head. I ordered fried chicken instead.

"It is way too weird not to be eating the same thing as you." I couldn't help but be amused at the sulky look the hacker wore. He got upset over the strangest things sometimes.

"Sorry, but after last night I don't think I'll be eating pork noodles for a while. I guess you could stop eating them too." I was completely unable to keep a straight face, but he still glared in my direction. Pork noodles were nothing to joke about.

The meeting started as soon as Boss closed the bar for the night. "I just got word about a very famous sculpture that has been missing for years making a sudden reappearance," Boss explained, laying out some papers on the table. "Apparently it had been in a private collection, but the owner passed on and some of his relatives cleared out the estate under the pretense of an inheritance. This piece just showed up in the home of a politician, and we know he had to have snagged it off the black market. We need to get that statue back to its rightful owners."

Riki stepped in, ready to explain the plan. Knowing he intended to bring me, I felt tense as I started thinking of excuses ahead of time. "There's a party next weekend for the wife's birthday," he began. "I already have an invitation, but getting anyone else in will be tough. They're very suspicious people so even Hiro won't be able to get in without an invitation. Aiko, I need you to pretend to be my date. It's the only way to guarantee I'll have backup."

"Not happening," Takuto interrupted. "Aiko can't go."

"This is no time to get possessive," Riki chided him. "It's not a real date, it's a mission."

"No, no, that's not it!" I insisted, waving my hands. "It's just that I'm sick, so…"

"You'll be fine by next week." Riki was in full-on leader mode, unwilling to take any excuses, but I had to try.

"No, I'll definitely still be sick," I said weakly. Everyone gave me an odd look. My efforts were making a huge flop.

"Do you have any idea when you'll be getting better, then?" The look in Riki's eyes was scary, like a teacher who knew they had caught you in a lie, but wanted you to confess.

I just stammered, but Takuto was counting on his fingers. "About eight months?" he offered casually.

"T-Takuto!" I exclaimed, starting to panic. What happened to not telling them yet? Comprehension lit Hiro's eyes first, then Boss; I was sure Riki had caught on, but he didn't say a word.

Of course it was Kenshi who had to be a little dense. "Why? What's wrong with Ootori?"

Takuto pulled me close to still my nervous shaking, and rested a hand on my stomach. "She's pregnant, dumbass."

Pork Noodles and a Shotgun (Part Three)

Part One

Part Two

Takuto had just told all of the Black Foxes that I was pregnant. Totally mortified, I hid my beet red face in my hands. No one seemed to pay my discomfort any mind, though.

"Whoa, are you serious? Congratulations you guys!" Kenshi grinned broadly and clapped Takuto on the back with a resounding thud.

"There's going to be a baby Fox!" Hiro squealed. "Oh, I don't even care if it looks just like Takuto, to me it will be the cutest baby ever~!"

"The hell is that supposed to mean?" Takuto growled, but Hiro just laughed at him.

"Tch, you guys have terrible timing," Riki sighed, though when I looked up I could see he was smirking. Even at a time like this he had to tease us. "Aiko's off the mission, of course. And just be honest next time, you're a terrible liar Ootori."

"R-right," I stammered, looking down again.

"Aiko, Takuto!" Boss called out from behind the bar, then held up a bottle of champagne. "Let's have a toast! Sorry I only have the stiff stuff tonight, Aiko- I'll be prepared with sparkling juice for the wedding!"

"Ah, wedding…" I murmured. I had kind of assumed we would be getting married, but if we were in a hurry, would we even be bothering with a ceremony? It would be easier to just file our paperwork.

"Ohmigosh, the wedding, yeah!" Hiro looked enthused all of a sudden. "Aiko, you have to let me help you choose the wedding dress, yeah? Seiko will want to come too~!"

"I'll come up with a great menu for the reception, and we'll have an open bar!" Boss laughed as he poured several glasses of champagne and started passing them around.

"Tch. What a pain in the ass." Takuto had been wearing a dark look ever since the word "wedding" first came up. Suddenly, I felt worry gnawing at the pit of my stomach. I had assumed we would be getting married, with a baby in the picture- but Takuto had not yet mentioned it. Modern couples didn't always bother getting married. What if he didn't want to? I didn't doubt that Takuto would stay by my side, but I liked the idea of making things official. I couldn't look at his face, so I twiddled my thumbs a bit and watched those instead. I thought of retreating to the restroom, but I knew Takuto would only worry. "Is the meeting over for now, then?" he asked, waving away the glass Hiro tried to hand him.

"Huh? I guess so, I need some time to come up with a new plan," Riki answered, looking quizzical. "Aren't we celebrating now though?"

Takuto rolled his eyes. "Hell no, we're leaving before anyone can start talking about floral arrangements or nursery colors. C'mon Aiko." He wrapped his long fingers around mine and led me out the door in a hurry. I could hear the congratulations lingering even as we hurried to leave LRN behind.

"Morons," my hacker muttered, his pace finally slowing when we were safely distanced from our well-meaning friends. "They just want another reason to party and drink."

Don't you want to get married? The question played in my mind like a broken record, but got caught somewhere between my brain and my tongue, stilled by fear of the answer. I tried to coax it out as I studied Takuto's profile in the street lights, but the grumpy expression on his face did not settle my doubts. I could feel nausea rising in my stomach that probably had nothing to do with my pregnancy.

"I have to go in to work for a few hours tomorrow," Takuto said as we approached my apartment. I knew he was trying to tell me that he couldn't stay over another night, and I nodded. I was a little relieved that I would get some time to build up my courage before we talked about the future. "I should be done around lunch time. I'll call you when I'm done. If you need to get in touch you can email me."

"Takuto." I squeezed his hand gently and tried to give him a smile. "You don't have to fuss over me. I've got the day off again, so I can rest, and if I feel sick I know how to handle it now. I'll see you after your work is done, okay?" It was his turn to nod before I unlocked my apartment door.

I turned to say goodbye, and his hand gently stroked my hair. In contrast to the grumpy face he had worn when we left the bar, his eyes were warm and gentle now, and as usual they made my heart race. That fluttering feeling was a stark contrast to the worry gnawing at my stomach, and it was amazing that I could feel both at the same time. "Goodnight, Taku," I said softly, and he smiled before our lips met for a parting kiss.

I had a bit of trouble falling asleep with all the thoughts jostling for space inside my head, but once I did drift off I slept soundly. Since I had not set an alarm I was awoken mid-morning when my phone chimed to alert me to a text from Takuto.

Do you need me to bring you any boxes from work? it said. I peered at it for a few seconds, but couldn't decipher the meaning, so I sent a quizzical "huh?" in return.

For moving, was the terse reply. I stared at this one even longer, willing my sleepy brain to work, but I still did not understand. Who was moving, and why? Could he mean me?

… Huh?! was the only response I could muster. My finger hesitated on the send button, but I went ahead.

For quite some time there was no follow up. Tired of waiting, I rolled out of bed and was tempted to crawl right back in as a wave of nausea hit me, but I forced myself to get up and put the kettle on to brew my ginger tea. I was just beginning to hear the water roll when my phone rang, and I scrambled to answer it. As I hoped- or perhaps feared- it was Takuto calling. "Hello?"

"Are you moving to my place or not?" As usual, Takuto was not one for small talk, and he sounded annoyed. I had to pick my jaw up off the floor before I could answer.

"You never asked!" I answered, trying (and half failing) to keep my volume down.

"What? My place is bigger, it only makes sense. Why do I have to ask something like that?"

"Don't just make assumptions! There are proper ways of doing things, you know!" Despite my best efforts, I was getting worked up. The whistle of the tea kettle brought me back to my senses, and I was able to lower my volume again. "Look, Takuto… I'm not feeling well right this minute, and I would rather talk about this in person, okay? I'll see you this afternoon." He grunted a grumpy affirmation before we hung up, and I sighed to myself as I went to brew my tea.

Maybe I had been a little harsh, but the whole thing took me by surprise. If Takuto intended for us to move in together so quickly and casually, he probably was not thinking about getting married at all. Any future with him was enough, really, but I couldn't deny that I wanted a real marriage, a promise that we would always be together. If a baby didn't urge my tsundere boyfriend to propose, though, then nothing would. I was so agitated by the whole thing that I sipped my tea a little too soon and burned my tongue. It was not my day.

As promised, Takuto finished his work just after lunch, and came straight over so we could finally talk. I was brewing a second cup of ginger tea, though I was not sure if my unsettled stomach was due to morning sickness or nerves. There was silence as I fiddled with my tea cup, and I could feel Takuto staring at me.

"So, what the hell am I supposed to do here?" he finally spoke up. "I don't get whatever girly code I'm supposed to decipher. We're having a baby, so why don't you want to move in together?"

"Huh?" My eyes darted up from my cup to meet his. "No, it's not that I don't want to, it's just…" His stare was intense, and under the pressure I struggled for a moment to find the right words. "We are entering a whole new territory. Living together, and starting a family together, and building our future… We can't do that based on assumptions and guesswork. We shouldn't make any big decisions without talking about it first. I do think we should live together, but I was upset that you just assumed we would without ever asking me."

"Tch. Did you have to make such a big deal about it if you were just going to agree with me anyway?" His look had softened just a bit- perhaps he saw the wisdom in my words, but he was still irritated with me too.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. Living together is kind of a big deal, though. I was kind of worked up because I was surprised you were in such a hurry." I sipped my tea, careful of my already burned tongue, to stop myself from blurting out anything stupid about the other reason I had been worked up.

"You really think it's a big deal? We spend most of our nights together anyway, now, I figured it was going to happen soon even before you got pregnant." He shrugged lazily, but I almost spit out my tea at his casual tone.

"It's always a big deal!" I insisted after I prevented a spit-take and swallowed my tea. "It's like, the next biggest thing to a proposal."

"Okay, fine, geeze." I wondered what scary look I had on my face to make Takuto backpedal so suddenly. "I screwed up. I'll do better on the proposal, okay?"

"On the…?" My jaw went slack and I was at a loss for words. He intended to propose to me after all? "You mean you want to get married?"

"Don't you?" It was Takuto's turn to look surprised, and I waved my hands in a panic.

"Yes, yes! But I thought you didn't?" He furrowed his brow, waiting for me to explain. "When the guys launched into all that wedding talk, you called it a pain in the ass…"

"Duh. Wedding planning is a pain in the ass, especially having to listen to Hiro and Beardy yammer about it. Besides, they're not allowed to butt in before I even get a chance to buy your ring."

I felt my cheeks turn bright red. "Oh, and here I was getting on to you for making assumptions…"

"Yeah, you were. Jerk." Takuto smirked, then scooted over and wrapped his arms around my waist, nuzzling into my shoulder. "Aiko, I intend to make you my wife before the baby comes. We're going to be a proper family, okay? You can count on that."

Tears of relief and joy stung my eyes as I buried my face in his soft hair and put my arms around his strong shoulders. A family with Takuto. I wanted that more than anything.


End file.
